Paper and packaging material are often produced in roll form wrapped around a central core. When being dispensed the roll is mounted on a support and unwound as it is used. The core is supported by a core plug at each end of the roll core. Core plugs come in a variety of shapes and sizes. Although the main purpose of a core plug is the support of a roll of wound web material, core plugs also serve a variety of other purposes.
It is important that the web material be unwound evenly and smoothly from the roll. Dispensing of paper or packaging material in roll form often presents problems in smooth unwinding such as uneven tension across a web caused by an off center positioning of the rolled material, or even in the roll becoming unseated from its support.
Another example of problems occurring during unwinding is that the roll core may become deformed resulting in uneven turning of the roll. Also, when a roll is supported on a single shaft running the axial length of the core the turning of a roll having a deformed core is uneven and jerky. These effects of uneven dispensing are often enlarged when the roll is large and heavy. Additionally, it is important that the roll of web material be securely retained in the roll support and yet be easily and quickly removed therefrom for replacement with a new roll of web material. Many of the attempts to eliminate these problems result in ineffective, cumbersome or costly solutions.
Thus, there exists the need for a simple and economical device for supporting a roll of web material and securing the roll in place.